


Ferdinand and the Rat-Man

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, My attempt at some humour, Slow Burn, black eagles - Freeform, everyone is kind of stupid, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But today will be his last day in the office. He’ll pretend like everything is normal, and at the end of the day, he’ll go to Edelgard’s office and ask for the resignation papers. And a glorious Ferdinand von Aegir will pack up his stuff and escape his awful desk job.-or-Over the years Ferdinand has slowly started to like Hubert, and at some point, he'll realize that he has a crush on him. At some point.
Relationships: A bit of M!Byleth/Jeritza, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Ferdinand liked to imagine the people around him as cats and dogs. He isn’t sure why, but his brain works better when he categorizes people. Caspar, for example, was a very friendly, aggressive dog. Linhardt was a sleepy, obnoxious cat.

Hubert was neither. Hubert was a rat. Ferdinand knew it the second he saw him, and he foolishly felt a need to converse with the rat-man, just to get to know him. It was his first day working at BESF (Black Eagle Strike Force), and he remembers standing patiently and _politely_ outside Hubert’s office, eager to meet his new bosses’ secretary. His knocks were finally answered by an annoyed groan, and the door opened to reveal a very ~~ugly~~ interesting looking man. 

“Hello, my name is-” 

“Leave, your presence is not needed and I am very busy at the moment.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude-forgive me if I was interrupting something.” Hubert looked at Ferdinand for a second before returning Ferdinand's smile with a glare. 

“You’re Ludwig’s son aren’t you? I’m not surprised that you’re just as annoying as he is.” 

Before Ferdinand could defend his honor and explain that he was _much_ better than his father, the door was slammed in his face. 

Ferdinand remembers his second interaction with the rat-man, when he had gone to the nearby coffee shop to get some tea. He happened to run into Hubert, and the rat-man failed to notice him. Ferdinand decided that he didn't need to be noticed. He silently stood behind Hubert in the line, making a point to ignore the man in front of him, but he couldn't help himself when Hubert was ordering his drink. "Black Coffee please." Ferdinand audibly scoffed at his beverage choice. An inferior drink for an inferior man. He didn't realize that Hubert had heard him until he turned around. 

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Hubert?" Ferdinand responded as innocently as he could muster. Hubert glared down at him.

"I thought _you_ of all people would know if they are being rude or not.”

“When have I given you the impression that I did?”

“Before Edelgard hires anyone, I go out of my way to check their application, criminal records, and any available personal information I can find. You are CEO Ludwig Von Aegir’s son, are you not? Known throughout the land as spoiled and boastful. You try your best to be polite but in reality, you're just a brat. Am I getting that right?” 

“Your coffee is ready, sir.”

“I suggest that you treat me with respect,” Ferdinand said, trying to look as put together as possible. On the inside, he was fuming. 

“Why?”

“Well _Hubert,_ I currently have more authority in the company than you-”

“You were just hired,” Hubert retorted. “And I have more authority then you think. I have known Edelgard for years. I don’t usually use Edelgard for anything stupid like personal gain, but if you get too annoying, I could easily convince her to fire you. The fact that I'm a secretary changes nothing. Remember that.” And with that, he took his coffee and walked out the door. Ferdinand knew that it was a stupid thought, but he wanted to punch something. 

That was five years ago. Ferdinand had been working at BESF for five whole years. The thing is, he had no passion for sitting at a desk all day. The only reason why he decided to work here was that he wanted to get back at his father. The plan was to work there for a year or two and then find out what he wanted to do with his life. He would then find a job somewhere like Almyra or Switzerland, and he would never have to see the Rat or his father again. That was the original plan. But surprisingly, the thing that made Ferdinand stay here for five years was the rat-man. That’s right, that idiot was the one who had inspired Ferdinand to stay for a couple more years. At first, it was because he was worried about everyone else. Ferdinand knew that he and Hubert were each other’s punching bags, and he was scared that if he left Hubert’s punching bag would become someone like Bernadetta. So he stayed. Then the reasons that he stayed were becoming more selfish. Ferdinand wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, and working at BESF earned him good money. It wasn’t as if he did a bad job at work, Edelgard had praised him multiple times for his dedication, much to Hubert’s dismay. But that wasn’t the only reason why he stayed.

Ferdinand was slowing starting to realize that it was...fun, arguing with Hubert. He had always found a debate to be enjoyable, but arguing with Hubert specifically was more appealing. Maybe it was because Hubert was just so despicable that it made Ferdinand’s victories seem greater and his losses seem more painful, thus giving him more determination to win the next one. He wasn’t sure what Hubert thought about him, and he wasn’t going to ask, but it was almosts comforting to know that the next day that he went into work there was always someone there to argue with him. Even if it was a vicious rat-man. By then it had been 3 years since he had been working at BESF, and he was friends with everyone in his office. Except for Hubert. But he and Hubert had something different, he couldn’t quite pin down exactly what. It did feel as if he hated him less than he used to. It was almost as if Ferdinand was going out of his way to see Hubert every day, always with something new to argue about. When Hubert was gone for 2 weeks straight that year, Ferdinand had worried about him more than he cared to admit. Especially since Hubert barely ever responded to his texts. Ferdinand had felt lonely those two weeks, and when Hubert finally came back he allowed himself to give Hubert a half-hug, and it was worth it, even though Hubert pushed him away almost immediately.

The fourth-year was the hardest one to find excuses for staying. He eventually settled on the fact that he liked the people he was working with. He couldn’t find it in himself to just say that the reason he was staying was that he liked Hubert specifically. That would be ridiculous. It’s not like Hubert had done anything to win his trust, if anything it felt like he was trying to get Ferdinand to hate him more. But Ferdinand can’t bring himself to hate him. That surprises him, he usually can easily find reasons to hate people. He had many reasons to hate Hubert, the fact that he’s a rat being one of them. But he still won’t hate Hubert. Hubert isn’t ugly anymore, not that Ferdinand cares.

In the fifth year, Ferdinand finally wakes up. Or at least he thinks he does.

He thinks that he has woken up when he decides that this year was going to be his last year working at BESF. He thinks he has woken up when he decides that _today_ is going to be his last day in the office. He decides this randomly at the beginning of the year. He isn’t sure what he’ll do next, but he is not living out the rest of his life doing paperwork at his dusty old desk. He’ll say goodbye to all of his coworkers-no- _friends_ , Edelgard, Hubert, Dorothea, Petra, Bernadetta, Jeritza, Caspar, Linhardt. _Hubert._ What about Hubert? And why does he care so much about Hubert specifically, who only wanted to argue with him? Well, if Ferdinand was so worried about the Rat-man, he still had Hubert’s phone number. It’s not like he would never hear from Hubert ever again. Definitely. But today will be his last day in the office. He’ll pretend like everything is normal, and at the end of the day, he’ll go to Edelgard’s office and ask for the resignation papers. And a glorious Ferdinand von Aegir will pack up his stuff and escape his awful desk job. 

The bus ride to work seems longer than usual, but Ferdinand takes in all of the sights of the city. Adrestia really is magnificent, isn’t it? Maybe he’ll stay here for a bit before he decides to move. Maybe.

“Hello, Ferdinand.” Ferdinand turns around in his seat and is face to face with Hubert Von Vestra. He nods in acknowledgment.

“Hello, Hubert. Do you need anything?” Hubert just rolled his eyes.

“Yes, my reports, Ferdinand.” Ferdinand had spent all week working on them, and he personally thinks that they are the best reports he has written. He beams from ear to ear, and his smile is truly genuine. “Yes, Hubert! I think I did a splendid job, but I suppose that Ms.Edelgard is the one who is supposed to judge that.” Hubert stares at him for a little too long, and Ferdinand quirks his eyebrow. “Something wrong, Hubie?” He didn’t mean to call Hubert that, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “Nothing, Ferdinand. Do not worry yourself over me.” Hubert seems to practically run away from him. 

It was the end of the day. Now he would tell Edelgard that he was quitting. He walks down the rows of offices until he finds Edelgard’s. He knocks, and Edelgard opens the door to reveal herself _and_ Hubert. Ferdinand decides that he may as well tell them both, it isn’t as if Hubert wasn’t going to find out. Nevermind that Hubert is probably the person he wants to tell the least.

“Hello, Ferdinand. Do you need anything?” Edelgard asked. Ferdinand shook his head.

“Well good, because we’re busy,” Huberts tells him. Ferdinand starts to get nervous.

“Well, I do need something. Umm,” He can feel them staring at him.

“I have worked with you both for 5 years now, and I feel as if I’ve gotten closer to you both. I think I’ve done a good job-”

“If your asking for a raise, you aren’t getting any,” Edelgard tells him. Ferdinand shakes his head a bit more frantically. “No! That’s the exact opposite of what I’m trying to say! What I’m trying to say is that I quit.” 

Hubert spits out the coffee that he’s drinking.

“ _What?”_

“Hubert, calm down. Ferdinand, if you don’t mind me asking, is there a reason that you wish to quit?” Edelgard looked a bit worried. Ferdinand turned to Hubert and could see an emotion that he had never seen on Hubert’s face before. _Fear?_ No, it can’t be.

“Well, there are no issues in working here. I just feel as though this job doesn’t suit me, and-”

“ _What?”_ Hubert asked again. “You can’t just _quit_ because 'this job doesn’t suit you.' You’re lucky to even have a job-”

“ _Hubert.”_

“-and it isn’t like you aren’t earning good money. Or is it not enough for you? Are you _that_ spoiled?”

“No! I just-”

“ _Hubert,_ ” Edelgard repeated. “Leave. Now.” Hubert huffed and stormed out of the room.

“I apologize for him,” Edelgard sighed. “I understand that you are probably not fulfilled, working at this job. I myself…” she trailed off.

“Yes?”

“Nevermind. Do you remember when you first came here?”

“Yes,” Ferdinand responded. He remembered his first day. He remembered the first time he had talked to Hubert. It hurt him. 

“Do you remember how the person who had this job before you taught you the basics before leaving?” Edelgard asked him.

“Yes, I remember.”

“Are you willing to do that for whoever we hire to take your place?” Ferdinand was about to say no before he remembered Hubert, who was worrying him more by the second. He was also making him doubt himself and his abilities. 

“Yes, of course!” Edelgard smiled. 

“Good, now can you do me a favor and get Hubert, I need to talk to him.”

_____________________________________

Ferdinand got a text from Hubert that night. He still had Hubert’s name saved as “Rat-Man.”

_7:36 pm._

**_Rat-Man:_ **

I’m sorry, Ferdinand.

_7:38 pm._

**_Me:_ **

Edelgard asked you to apologize, didn’t she?

_7:38_

**_Rat-Man:_ **

No.

_7:39_

**_Rat Man:_ **

Well, she did, but I apologized because I wanted to. 

_7:40_

**_Me:_ **

No, your right. I am spoiled.

_7:41_

**_Rat-Man:_ **

No. 

****  
  


_7:41_

**_Me:_ **

Yes.

_7:41_

**_Rat-Man:_ **

No. 

_7:42_

**_Me:_ **

Yes.

_7:42_

**_Rat-Man:_ **

I shouldn’t have gotten upset at you. 

_7:43_

**_Me:_ **

Maybe you should have.

_7:44_

**_Rat-Man:_ **

I only got upset at you because

____________

(Ferdinand waited a few minutes for a response). 

_7:45_

**_Me:_ **

Well? Hubert? Are you okay?

_7:46_

**_Me:_ **

Hubie?

_7:46_

**_Rat-Man:_ **

I only got upset because I didn’t want you to go. I usually don’t act “friendly” with people, but I admit that I am probably going to miss you.

__________________

(Oh. That’s why). 

_7:49_

**_Me:_ **

I’ll miss you too, Hubie.

________________

Ferdinand decides that it would only be fair to at least save Hubert’s name as something less...ratty. Ferdinand typed in “Charismatic Rat-Man” in the Re-name box and powered off his phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this is Hubert's perspective, another part is what happens after. Also Jeritza is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that people actually like this! Thank you so much!

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That was the _idea_ when Hubert and Edelgard had hired Ferdinand. The son of a powerful CEO that hated BESF, wanting to work at the place that his father had made very clear he despised? There was no way that Ferdinand von Aegir didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve. And both Hubert and Edelgard wanted to know what they were. In fact, if they caught Ferdinand committing some form of treason, maybe they could trace it back to his father and send them both to jail.

It sounded less dramatic and more logical when they had first talked about it. 

When Hubert had first seen Ferdinand, he noticed a few things about him he hadn’t known before. For starters, Ferdinand was...prettier than he had originally thought he was. Sure, it wasn’t as if Ferdinand wasn’t “pretty” in the pictures he had seen, but he somehow looked better in real life. Obviously, that didn’t really impact whether he was a spy or not. It was just an observation. The second thing he noticed was that Ferdinand seemed to want to get to know everyone in the office, excluding Hubert. Very suspicious. 

But soon enough, it became evident to Hubert that Ferdinand was too stupid to be a spy of some sort. Or he was very good at pretending to be stupid. And soon enough, 2 years had passed and Ferdinand hadn’t really done anything else that was suspicious. Hubert _had_ started to notice that Ferdinand was spending more time with him lately, but Hubert wasn’t exactly upset about that. Whenever he and Ferdinand would see each other, they’d argue about something stupid like whether or not coffee is disgusting or not, and then they’d move on with the day like nothing ever happened. It was as simple as that. That was all there was to it, even though at some point Hubert’s stomach seemed to start doing backflips whenever he saw Ferdinand. And their relationship seemed simple until another year passed. It was simple until Hubert was “sick” for 2 weeks and didn’t go into work. What he was actually doing is private information, but it was hard to focus on his mission when Ferdinand wouldn’t _shut up_ and stop texting him. Hubert looked through all of his texts and somehow found all of the things they said to each other during that time. He didn’t want to forget any of them. 

_11:32 am October 7th, 2 Years Ago_

**Von Aegir:**

Are you sick today? Edelgard didn’t say anything about you being sick.

_11:46 am October 7th, 2 Years Ago_

**Von Aegir:**

Are you dead? Because if so, good riddance.

_2:01 pm October 7th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

I didn’t mean that, btw. 

Omg if you’re sick you should have time to check my texts, you’re always on your phone anyways 

???

_3:16 pm October 7th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

HUBERT? HELLO?

Btw I’m not worried about you, I just don’t want to do all your work for you again.

_10:00 pm October 7th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

I’m going to bed if you’re actually reading these.

__________________________

Hubert had been reading them, he was just too busy to respond to them. He also wanted to annoy Ferdinand some more. It went on like this for a whole week, and Hubert was almost cruel enough to let it go on longer. 

__________________________

_5:23 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

I can’t sleep, and it’s not like you’re ever going to read these, so I’ll just speak my mind. I really miss you, and I miss the stupid arguments that we always have, Like, it’s sooo hard to have to argue with anyone else, bc they either ignore me or agree with me. And it’s so much harder to deal with Jeritza, who’s still a jerk, without you. Honestly, I’ve been _praying_ for you to come back because of this. That’s the only reason why I'm praying for you. It's because of Jeritza. 

But still, I miss you. And if you’re dead then I’m not sure how I’m going to make it this year, with all this extra work and all. I shall (hopefully) see you soon! :)

____________________________

Hubert remembers his heart breaking at that moment, which was a surprise since he was pretty sure he didn’t feel anything anymore. Not that he would admit that he felt anything for Ferdinand. 

____________________________

_5:30 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Me:**

You’re so stupid, Ferdinand. You do realize that at some point I would have read the texts, whether I was sick or not.

_5:31 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

HUBIE?

_5:32 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Me:**

What did you just call me?

_5:35 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

The reason why I said all that stuff was because I thought you were dead :( Dorothea said so. 

_5:36 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Me:**

Well, she’s wrong. I'm Sorry.

_5:36 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

Sorry for what?

_5:37 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Me:**

For not responding to your texts. 

_5:38 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

Hubert von Vestra, the cruelest man on Earth, apologizing to me? I never thought I’d see the day

_5:39 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Me:**

I hate you. 

_5:42 am October 16th, 2 years ago_

**Von Aegir:**

I hate you too Hubie :)

______________________________

And that’s when Hubert realized that he was in love with Ferdinand von Aegir. 

______________________________

Hubert rarely had ‘crushes’ on people. Someone like Hubert shouldn’t be _feeling_ things like ‘affection’, so he rarely had any romantic feelings with anyone. Maybe a few people every now and then, but they usually lasted only a day or two. At most 2 weeks. He reasoned that his little crush on the most annoying person on Earth wouldn’t last long. Soon enough, he’d continue feeling the same contempt that he had originally felt for that _idiot._ So you could say that he felt surprised when his 'little' crush lasted two years.

Two.Years.

And it was even more painful to see that Ferdinand did not feel anything remotely similar to ‘romantic’ towards Hubert. And he didn’t blame him. Who would fall in love with a repulsive, intolerable imbecile like Hubert? No one stupid enough to fall in love with Ferdinand von Aegir deserved to be called human. Not that Hubert was human before. And he basically proved his inhumanity when he had yelled at Ferdinand the other day. 

Ferdinand wasn’t some prisoner that he could keep locked in a cage. He wasn’t even his boss. So what was the point in getting mad at Ferdinand for wanting to quit? How stupid was Hubert von Vestra, to want to harras Ferdinand for no reason? Yes, he _usually_ harassed Ferdinand for no reason. But this was different. Ferdinand had never looked _that_ hurt at anything Hubert had said. That was the reason why Hubert texted Ferdinand asking for an apology. And Ferdinand had forgiven him. At least, he thinks he has forgiven him. Who knows? 

Hubert thought about Ferdinand all day. He could barely do any of his work, without his daily arguments with Ferdinand to motivate him. At least he knows how Ferdinand felt when he was gone for 2 weeks. Hubert cursed himself for being so rude and not responding to Ferdinand’s texts. Jeritza seemed to figure out that he was on edge as well.

“Looks like you can’t function without your boyfriend around to shepherd you,” Jeritza remarked. Hubert blushed, which didn’t happen very often. God, what _couldn’t_ Ferdinand do?

“I’m perfectly fine without Ferdinand around, thank you.” Jeritza laughed.

“I wasn’t talking about Ferdinand. So you’re finally admitting that he’s your boyfriend, are you?”

Hubert somehow turned even pinker.

“No, you ignoramus.” Jeritza laughed again.

“You and your fancy words. And I was actually talking about Ferdinand, but you never denied that he was your boyfriend, so I’ll take that as my win.” Jeritza smirked when Hubert glared at him. “So is arguing with me not as fun as arguing with your Ray of Sunshine, huh?” 

Ray of Sunshine? That was actually a good nickname idea, Hubert should have thought of that before. Ferdinand wasn’t exactly dull, describing him as literal sunshine fit perfectly. Hubert cursed himself for thinking such stupid thoughts.

“Ferdinand is nothing to me, except for....”

“For what, Vestra?” Hubert hesitated a bit before answering.

“A friend.” Jeritza laughed again, except a lot less happy than he did before. 

“That’s the difference between you and me, Vestra. You say that you don’t feel anything, even though you dote and fawn over Ferdinand. We’ve all noticed. Well, everyone except for Ferdinand. I personally don’t care for friendship-” Hubert watched as Jeritza’s eyes wandered over to the door and grew wider when a man with blue hair walked into the room and gave a little bow.

“Hello, my name is Byleth, I’m here for the job interview. Do you know where Ms. Edelgard is?” Hubert smirked at Jeritza before walking up to Byleth and shaking his hand. 

“Hello, Byleth, isn’t it? Your eyes are _beautiful,_ by the way,” Hubert purred, making sure to meet Jeritza’s glare. “Yeah, they really are pretty and all, but do you know where Edelgard is?” Hubert took Byleth’s hand and smirked again when Jeritza pursed his lips. 

“At the very end of the hall, past our offices. The very end.” Byleth nodded in thanks and went on his way. Hubert took his seat back in his office booth and felt the urge to laugh when he saw Jeritza’s face from across him. Look who was in love now. 

“No interest in making ‘friends’, huh?” 

Ferdinand was a coward. Jeritza was also a coward. But maybe, even after all of his years of training to _not_ be weak, Hubert was even more of a coward. And he was most certainly a coward when he got Ferdinand a tea set. And he was even more of a coward when he decided to drive to Ferdinand’s apartment to deliver it to him personally during his lunch break. He was even more of a coward when he saw Ferdinand’s face and gawked at how beautiful he looked. Ferdie always looked extravagant, but Ferdinand had never looked so _alive._ Maybe it was because he had gotten more than 8 hours of sleep. And his smile was different than the one he flashed at strangers or when he needed to. Hubert had seen Ferdinand's real smile many times when it was just the two of them, but it looked so much better now, when the sun hit Ferdinand’s face. Hubert was starting to think Ferdinand was the sun. He was also considering therapy. 

“Hubert! What is the occasion-” Ferdinand smile grew wider when he saw the gift that was in Hubert’s hands, and if there was something more beautiful than Ferdinand’s smile, he didn't care. “Hubie, why would you get me this?”

“I wanted something for you to remember me by.” Ferdinand frowned.

“Hubert, it isn’t as if we will never see each other again. Come inside!” And Hubert gave in to that beautiful smile and came inside.

Hubert was also a coward for getting so flustered by Edelgard’s texts.

_12:40_

**Edelgard:**

OMG I just realized why you got so upset bc Ferdie was leaving

_12:40_

**Me:**

What? 

_12:40_

**Edelgard:**

YOU’RE IN LOVE!!! I can’t believe I never saw it before. Now everything makes so much sense…

_12:41_

**Me:**

SHUT UP. 

_12:41_

**Edelgard:**

I just thought _Ferdinand_ was in love with you, but I guess I have trouble reading you sometimes :/

Oh, he’s totally in love with you, by the way.

_12:42_

**Me:**

Shut up. And I’m with him now and trying to have a conversation. So shut up.

_12:43_

**Edelgard:**

What are you doing? What I think you’re doing? 

_12:43_

**Me:**

SHUT UP

_12:43_

**Edelgard:**

I’ve never felt so immature in my life, but I seriously want to tease you about this for the rest of my life. 

____________________________

“Who are you texting?” asked a very disappointed and neglected Ferdinand. Hubert cleared his throat. “No one, Ferdinand. I apologize” Ferdinand frowned.

“You look troubled, Hubert. Is everything alright?” Ferdinand asked. _No, you’re driving me insane._ “No, I am fine, Ferdinand.” Hubert glanced at his cold coffee.

“Do you have room for more tea?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Continuation of last chapter, more Byleth.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ugh, Caspar, are you that stupid? Do you  _ not  _ see the way they look at each other?” Caspar smirked. “I didn’t know you were such a gossip, Linny. And I can’t see how anyone could have a crush on Hubert von Vestra. Come on, just  _ look  _ at him.”

“You’re so annoying, Caspar.”

“Fine, explain to me why Ferdinand would be ‘infatuated’ with Hubert?”

“Let me spell it out for you, they are in L-O-V-E.”

“You can’t fool me with numbers, Linhardt. 

Hubert was always good at lurking in the shadows, and that’s just what he did when he listened in on Linhardt and Caspar’s conversation. Great, another reminder that Ferdinand was too good for him. Even Caspar was smart enough to realize that Ferdinand was leagues above him. Despite being smart enough to get into Yale, Linhardt seemed to erroneously disagree. 

“They’re both oblivious idiots, they fit perfectly together.” 

“Welp, you’re smarter than me, that’s for sure. I’ll just trust you on this one, alright?”

Linhardt was smarter than Hubert. Maybe he was on to something-

No, that’s stupid. 

“Linhardt.” Both Caspar and Linhardt whipped around when they heard Hubert.

“Uh, Hubert, what brings you here?”

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t just gossiping about me a few seconds ago.” Caspar blushed. 

“Sorry Hu-”

“Hubert, you need to confess to Ferdinand already.” Now it was Hubert’s turn to blush. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Have you at least tried?” Hubert paused.

“Yes.”

“Wait,” Caspar said, “So you  _ do  _ like Ferdinand?”

“Uh, no, of course not,” Hubert responded. “That was an overstep. I didn’t mean to say that. Good day, gentlemen.” Hubert left the two of them alone to gawk back at him as he remembers the conversation he had with Ferdinand a few hours ago. 

** _______________________________ **

** “ ** Do you have room for more tea?” Ferdinand smiled at Hubert and almost got so caught up in staring at him that he forgot to respond. 

“Yes, tea would be excellent!” Ferdinand continued staring at Hubert when he went to make more tea. “You don’t usually drink tea Hubert, is something wrong?” 

“Ah, I suppose that you inspired me to try new things.” Hubert sits back down. “It isnt...horrible.” Ferdinand saw Hubert smile, which made him smile, which made Hubert smile even wider. Ferdinand admittedly loved Hubert’s smile, and he had for 4 years. 

“Well, I am glad that you have learned something new! I’m surprised that you are capable of changing your opinion, Hubie.” Hubert grimaced. 

“Did I say something, Hubert?” 

“No, of course not. Nothing to worry about Ferdinand.” Hubert smirked at him with that malicious grin that Ferdinand pretended not to love. 

“Are you sure Hubert? Have you possibly killed anyone lately, I'm not so sure I can trust you.” Hubert laughed.

“No Ferdinand. I apologize if that disappoints you.” 

“No! I am glad that you have not committed any crimes lately!” Hubert smiled again, but his smile looked sadder than Ferdinand had ever seen it. And Ferdinand found himself getting lost in his eyes again-

“Um, is your tea cold again?” Of course, Hubert didn’t feel the same way that Ferdinand and him. Wait, what way? Ferdinand had been confusing himself more and more for the past 4 years. What was wrong with him?

“Oh! I apologize! And you put so much work into this tea for me, please, I’ shall make it this time.”

Hubert laughed. “You are hopeless, aren’t you Von Aegir?”  _ Yes, and it’s your fault.  _

“I suppose sometimes I can be.” Ferdinand smiled again and jumped out of his seat.

“And I shall make you a bitter form of tea that I believe that you would enjoy!” Hubert smiled.

“Maybe I will enjoy it. 

Hubert and Ferdinand spent the next hour talking and arguing about stupid things like politics and whether planes were safe are not.

“I can’t stand the thought of  _ flying  _ in the air, seatbelt or no seatbelt when we could crash at any minute. The thought that you would enjoy such an endeavor is unbecoming to me.”

“Hubert, it is nothing to be scared of! I don’t know why you are so scared, but we can overcome it together!”  _ Together. Yeah. He and Hubert, together, fighting Hubie’s fear of flying. It will be a story to tell for the ages, a fable that will be passed down for generations. At the end of the story, he and Hubert would marry-  _ Wait, what? What was he talking about? 

“Ferdie?”

“Yes, Hubie?” A pause.

“Wait, did you just call me Ferdie?” Ferdinand beamed. 

“Um, I suppose I did. I apologize-”

“Do not apologize! Call me that more often, everyone else calls me Ferdie,” Hubert smiles again. 

“I suppose you are a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?”

Ferdinand’s heart seemed to do some more cartwheels. 

“I apologize Ferdin- Ferdie. It’s just-” Hubert stopped.

“Nevermind. My lunch break is about to end Ferdinand, I should get going.” Ferdinand tried to stop the frown from coming to his face, but he was secretly glad Hubert was leaving. His departure gave him more time to think. “Oh, farewell, Hubie.”

“Bye, Ferdie.” Ferdinand watched as he walked out the door. He felt disappointed and confused. What did he feel for Hubert? God, it was driving him insane. Ferdinand sighed.

Despite not having any current responsibilities, Ferdinand had a lot to think about. And by thinking about, he means argue with himself about whether or not he was in love with Hubert von Vestra for the next 45 minutes. 

Hubert was going to confess to Ferdinand. That was the plan when he was at Ferdinand’s house. It was a stupid plan.

Hubert had a change of plans. 

And it was probably the stupidest plan he had ever thought of.

It involved asking the people in his office for romantic advice. And that’s what he did all day, asking all of the idiots in his office for advice on “romance.”

How embarrassing. But there was nothing else he could do. If there was one thing that Hubert was good at, it was research, so research he did. However, when he sat down at his desk that night at looked at all of the horrible advice he had gotten, which he had copied word for word, he realized that his research was completely unreliable. He looks

** Operation date Ferdinand: In which I, Hubert von Vestra, foolishly ask my colleagues for dating advice. And regret it.  **

** Dorothea, (via text):  ** Idk, maybe someone who is LOYAL and doesn’t CHEAT on me?

(Well, Hubert could tell that she had some history regarding dating, which he would rather die than learn about. This information was useless anyway, why would he cheat when he would already have Ferdinand?)

** Caspar:  ** Someone big and strong and tough __ like Zach Efron or Chris Evans. I mean like I don’t secretly look up to them or something, don’t get me wrong, I’m  _ just saying  _ that they’re  _ a lot  _ hotter than you, so if you’re looking to date someone like Ferdie you better get to the gym! 

(God no).

** Bernadetta:  ** W-well H-Hubert, I bet if you’re looking for your prince charming he’ll show up at some point!  _ Wait did I just say that? I mean whoever you’re attracted to will- GAHH _

(Well that isn’t even advice, but Ferdinand was something like a prince to him...no, daydreaming about Ferdinand was not the objective of this. Keep your eyes on the prize. Also, when was Bernadetta going to finally stop being so afraid of him? What a coward, even if she was smart). 

** Jeritza:  ** Well, if you’re asking little old  _ me  _ to answer this, you gotta get a tragic backstory to impress people with, for example, have I ever told you the story of how my parents died? This story that I totally didn’t make up? 

(Jeritza had then gone on to tell a ridiculous story about a plane crash, knives, and a colony of raccoons. Perhaps a tragic backstory would be helpful? No, he doesn’t want to lie to Ferdinand about something like how his parents died). 

** Petra:  ** (Unfortunately, Hubert could not reach Petra, since she wasn’t answering her phone, but he did know she was taking a vacation with Dorothea doing god knows what. Hubert doubted that Petra had any more dating experience than he did, and he was slightly glad to not find out any dating advice that was most likely as bad as he thought it could be). 

** Edelgard:  ** Aw, you want to know how to ask Ferdinand out, you two are so-

(Despite it being rude to walk out on his boss and friend, Hubert was not willing to here her opinion on him and Ferdinand. He needed advice, not to be embarrassed for no reason).

** Linhardt:  ** Ferdinand wants you just the way you are, Hubert.

(First of all, Hubert had not even  _ mentioned  _ Ferdinand. Second of all, Hubert wasn’t sure if he trusted Linhardt’s judgment anymore). 

Hubert crumpled the paper that described all of the horrible advice he had gotten into a ball and threw it in the trash. It was all useless, so stupid-

Wait, didn’t Jeritza say something else? Something incredibly rude?

_ How about you just be nice, Vestra?  _ Yes, that’s what he had said.

Be nice.

Be nice to Ferdinand. 

It had never crossed his mind.

It sounds ridiculous now, knowing that he had never thought to be 'nice' to Ferdinand. Sure, it wasn’t as if he had never been nice to him, but never explicitly on purpose. All they had done is argue, and they had said some very rude things to each other in the process. Hubert was a fool to have not gone out of his way to be nice to Ferdinand. 

Even though it was an idiot that gave him this advice, it wasn’t half bad. 

_____________________________

“I’m so glad that you got the job, Byleth,” Jeritza said, as he leaned back in his chair.

Ferdinand was back at work. He had begrudgingly gotten out of bed that morning. He had begrudgingly shaken his new ‘apprentices’ hand and had begrudgingly forced himself to let Jeritza chat up his new apprentice. The good news was that he was not going to see Jeritza in a very long time. 

“Uh, do I know you?”

“Oh, I’m going to be working with you from now on,” Jeritza said. “So we should get friendly with each other.” 

“I’m sorry about Jeritza, Byleth. He’s an idiot-”

“Hey! I’m no more of an idiot than you are. You can't even notice how Hubert is love with you.” Linhardt got out of his seat and hit Jeritza over the head. 

“ _ You’re not supposed to tell him that yet,”  _ Linhardt had whispered, even though Ferdinand had heard it anyways. Hubert? In love with  _ him.  _ That can’t be right. he felt his face heat up anyways. 

“Whatever. So, do you want to hear my tragic backstory, Byleth?” 

Byleth eagerly nodded. Jeritza wiped away a (fake) tear from his face and (very dramatically) looked Bylth directly in the eye.

“When I was only 11, me, my sister and my parent’s plane crashed...into an angry colony of raccoons. The raccoons ate both of my parents, but I and my sister were able to escape. However, we couldn’t escape before a raccoon took out a chainsaw and try to split my head open. That’s how I got this scar.” Jeritza then gestured to a scar on his elbow, which was nowhere near his head. Byleth took the bait and gasped. 

“That’s horrible Jeritza! I can’t believe that happened to you.”

“Yeah I know, I’m like, really cool for being able to survive this long,” Jeritza smirked at Ferdinand. “How’s that for a tragic backstory, Von Aegir?”

“My mom is dead and my dad disowned me. And this __ happened, Jeritza, it isn’t something I just made up.”

“Oh.” An awkward silence. 

“Well, uh, sorry? Anyways, my sister was not hurt, but-” And that’s when the office door swung opened, and Hubert walked in.

Ferdinand’s heart stopped.

Hubert looked very fancy, and even though Ferdinand didn’t know the occasion, he thought Hubert looked very dashing. He had swept back his hair so that Ferdinand could see both of his eyes, and Ferdinand wished that Hubert would do that more often.

And that’s when Ferdinand realized that he was in love with Hubert.

Even after thinking about it for an hour yesterday, tracing back his steps 4 long years, he had somehow convinced himself that the pounding in his chest was in no way related to Hubert, but now it was as clear as day. Jeritza was right, Ferdinand was stupid. Ferdinand was stupid to not realizing how idiotic he had been for years. Suddenly thinking about how he had not known he could be this sappy, Ferdinand's face turned a bright shade of red.

“Hu-Hubert! You look fantastic!”

Linhardt burst out laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "You can't fool me with numbers" quote came from Starship, which is a fantastic musical that's free on Youtube that Starkid made. I would personally recommend The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals, (which is another musical) but Starship is really good too. Just something you could do during quarantine, and it's free! I just felt like advertising them all of a sudden. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Next chapter is most likely the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**5 years earlier:**

“I’m going to get coffee, does anyone want anything?” Hubert had asked this one morning when everyone had to go into the office early for a meeting (that was canceled soon after). It didn’t have to be said to know that everyone was in a bad mood.

“Gimme some coffee with cream and sugar,” Jeritza yelled. “Linhardt’s asleep, but he’ll probably want the same as me.” 

“Well Hubie, I’ll have a cappuccino, ” Dorothea said. 

“I will be having an Espresso,” Petra added.

“I-I’ll h-have a..umm..hot chocolate?” 

“Hot chocolate doesn't have caffeine and probably won’t help you wake up.”

“Whatever!” Bernadetta responded. “J-just get me it!”

“I’ll survive without coffee!” Caspar exclaimed. “I’m a survivor, I do what I like! I’ve survived the most violent storms-” 

“Well, _I_ don’t understand your obsession with such a disgusting beverage. I have far more mature taste,” Ferdinand bragged, with that stupidly adorable smile on his face. “I shall have a Chai Latte, which is a far more superior drink to _coffee,_ isn’t that right, Hubert?” Hubert was about to kill Ferdinand before he was interrupted by Edelgard, who had heard Hubert from her office. 

“I’ll have some Earl Grey Tea. I’m more of a tea person.” Ferdinand smiled, and he didn’t have to say anything for Hubert to know that he was _very_ proud of himself. 

The smile was kind of cute.

No, it wasn’t. 

It wasn’t cute. Definitely. 

“I suppose I’ll be paying for all this?” Hubert asked. Ferdinand smiled again.

“No, no, I will pay! I have some money on me, but remember to use it for tea and tea _only.”_ Ferdinand pulled out a $100 bill and handed it to Hubert, who accepted it graciously. 

“What did you think I was going to use it for, drugs?”

“No. I would never think that of you!” Hubert wasn’t so sure.

“I’ll be back with your coffee and _tea_ soon.” 

“You do not need to say “tea” with such disdain!” Hubert left before he could get into another argument.

“I’m back. One purely black coffee, two coffees with cream and sugar, one cappuccino, one espresso, one Earl Grey, and-”

“One Chai Latte!” Ferdinand practically ran out of his seat to get it. 

“Thank you, Hubert!” 

The only problem was that there was no Chai Latte.

“Hubert, where-”

“Oh, _I’m sorry,”_ Hubert said in the most obnoxious way possible, “I ‘forgot’ about your order. I’ll get it next time.” There was a short silence.

“Fine then,” Ferdinand said, trying to sound powerful. “I’ll get the tea myself.” Ferdinand ran out of the door, and before Hubert could say anything Ferdinand was gone. 

The problem was, Hubert _had_ forgotten about his tea. He didn’t know why he just had to say so in such a condescending way. Hubert usually doesn’t forget anything, his brain is as organized as his office. But all he could think about on the walk to the coffee shop was _Ferdinand._ How annoying Ferdinand was. How stupid Ferdinand was. How (not) adorable his smile was. The fact that Ferdinand hated him but still trusted him enough to give him one hundred bucks. And the walk to the coffee shop was very far from the office. It wasn’t as if Hubert _timed_ it, but it was 15 minutes at _least_. Hubert had thought about Ferdinand von Aegir for 15 minutes straight. And when he had got to the coffee shop, he could only think about Ferdinand’s smile and not what he had ordered in the first place. Hubert wasn’t sure why he snapped at Ferdinand, though. Especially when he didn’t mean to. But he told himself that the reason why he had snapped at Ferdinand was that he hated him so much. It doesn’t matter that he kept trying to look at Ferdinand during office hours, and kept dreaming about apologizing to him. That was just imagining that he was defending himself from being framed for saying something he didn't mean to say. That was all. 

Hubert worked overtime that day. All of his coworkers had probably left before him. He wouldn’t know since at the time he had his own office. He had silenced all notifications on his phone, and he hadn’t talked to anyone in the last 2 hours. It was around 7:00 pm when he finally logged off of his computer and started packing up his stuff. It was around 7:20 pm when Hubert saw the drawing on Ferdinand’s desk. 

Hubert usually wasn’t very interested in art, especially art that Ferdinand von Aegir had made, but he felt himself being drawn to what looked like a drawing on Ferdinand’s desk. And when he looked at it closely, he saw that he was right to be suspicious of the drawing. 

It wasn’t a very tasteful drawing, like a painting. Ferdinand wasn’t good at drawing, anyways. It was a cartoon.

“Ferdinand, the hero of BESF, defeats the evil Rat-Man and teaches him a lesson.” Hubert was confused as to who the “Rat Man” was until he looked at the Rat-Man himself.

The Rat-Man was wearing the same clothes that Hubert was wearing when he saw the drawing. It was almost impressive how Ferdinand had drawn everything almost perfectly, from the three-piece suit that Hubert had felt like wearing down to the bracelet that Edelgard had given him on his birthday. Hubert was impressed that Ferdinand had stared at him long enough to draw exactly what he looked like, except he had drawn Hubert as a rat. Wait, no. He wasn’t impressed. He was disgusted. Yeah, that’s it. Well, he was disgusted for a second. Until he felt himself laugh. Ferdinand acted all high and mighty, prim and proper, but in reality, he was a child. An immature child, who drew himself as a loyal dog and Hubert as a rat.

The picture was cute, in its way, though it wasn’t quite Hubert’s style. But someone like Bernadetta would like it. And maybe, just maybe, Hubert liked it a little bit. Ferdinand’s immaturity was slightly cute as well. He was like a child that Hubert had to take care of, the same way Hubert had to take care of Edelgard. An annoying little brother.

Though the thought of Ferdinand as a little brother or a child seemed horrible, though Hubert wasn’t sure why. He checked his texts and found that he had multiple texts from Ferdinand von Aegir himself.

_5:23 pm._

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

Hubert, I have made a grave mistake! I’d like to apologize in advance for the stupidity that I’ve shown. I swear that I will work harder to help BESF grow to the best of my ability. 

_5:23 pm_

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

Hubert? Hello? 

_6:45 pm_

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

...I swear that I’m not as immature as you probably think I am.

_7:00 pm_

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

I’m sorry, I’ve been frustrated lately. It’s not just you. Please forgive me :(

_7:13 pm_

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

Did you see the drawing?

_7:23 pm_

**_Me:_ **

What drawing? I didn’t see any drawings.

_7:24 pm_

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

You didn’t see the drawing? Thank the goddess! If you see any papers on my desk, please do not touch them.

_7:25 pm_

**_Me:_ **

Affirmative. I would also like to apologize.

_7:26 pm_

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

Apologize for what?

_7:26 pm_

**_Me:_ **

Have you forgotten? When you were so upset about it before? Ferdinand, I’m talking about the tea.

_7:27 pm_

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

Oh! I forgave you when you said that you didn’t see the drawing…

_7:27 pm_

**_Me:_ **

I am getting curious about this drawing. Perhaps I’ll try and find it. It's on your desk, correct? It's most likely a beautiful drawing, perhaps if it meets my high standards, I will frame it and put it in my office, for everyone to see. 

_7:28 pm_

**_Idiotic Tea Loving Coworker:_ **

I Hate you

_7:28 pm_

**_Me:_ **

I hate you as well

________________________

**Present-day:**

“Hubert, you look like shi-” Linhardt was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

“You look fantastic, Hubert!” Ferdinand sputtered. “I like the fact that you have...two eyes.” 

The thing was, Hubert did look very dashing to Ferdinand. But he also looked horrible. Ferdinand could tell that he wasn’t sure what he was doing when he had put on that suit, the tie wasn’t tied correctly (and it was a very raggedy tie), and his hair was a mess. But he still looked fantastic. 

He looked like Hubert. And to Ferdinand, that was enough.

Jeritza and Linhardt did not agree.

“Please take that tie off. It’s hurting my eyes,” Linhardt said. He yawned to prove his point. Jeritza stifled a laugh. 

“When did you buy that? In the summer of 1983? When the Empire declared war on the Church? I’m starting to think that you’re some sort of spirit from the past, like the Death Knight!”

“Jeritza, who’s the Death Knight,” Hubert responded.

“The murderer that lives inside my head.”

“What?”

“Anyways, why’s that tie so...old?” Hubert sighed. 

“It was a family heirloom. I think you’re right when you said that it’s from the 1180s.”

“Goddess, how’s that thing not disintegrated yet?” Byleth asked. Jeritza snorted.

“Evil magic,” he said. Ferdinand could see Byleth shiver. 

“The tie is fine! And I’m not interested in knowing what evil magic preserved it,” Ferdinand said. Hubert smiled. “You don’t need to know, Ferdinand.” It was Ferdinand’s turn to laugh now, and they both stared at each other in complete silence. Ferdinand could hear Linhardt mumble something and Jeritza stifling laughter, but that didn’t matter.

Not now.

“Ferdinand, I didn’t know that your type were guys that look like drug dealers,” Linhardt remarked. Jeritza laughed again. Ferdinand glared at them, which just made them laugh even more. 

“You are all so immature, I’m befuddled as to how Edelgard would hire any of you. Especially Caspar.” 

“Hey! I didn’t even say anything!” Caspar yelled at him. Bernadetta giggled.

“I-is your type a drug dealer, Ferdie?” Ferdinand’s face turned into a dark shade of red. 

“W-what are you talking about, Bernie? First of all, Hubert is _not_ a drug dealer. Second of all-”

“Can you guys all just shut up?” Linhardt asked. “I’m trying to do my work.”

“You’re the one who started this!” 

“You probably won’t work, you’ll just sleep,” Jeritza said, which was a signal to let everyone know that 'bully Hubert' time had passed. From there, the day went out as normal. The only change was that Ferdinand was now a teacher. And Hubert couldn’t stop staring at him. 

“Have you ever even used Microsoft Word before?” Ferdinand asked Byleth, trying very hard not to get annoyed. “I was asleep for more than 800 years, you can’t blame me,” 

“What?”

“Um, it was a joke! Yeah, a joke. Because I sleep a lot.” Ferdinand sighed.

“Well, we most definitely don’t need another Linhardt around here,” Linhardt glared at him. “Just, um, figure it out,” Ferdinand said.

Ferdinand wasn’t a good teacher. 

He was, however, good at looking at Hubert. And Hubert was good at looking at him. And Ferdinand was good at smiling, that was for sure. 

“What the heck is “‘italics’?”

“Um, look it up.”

“How do I do that?” Ferdinand sighed. 

“I have never seen someone under the age of 60 be so technologically inept before!” Ferdinand then proceeded to rant about people not figuring things out for themself before he was interrupted by Edelgard. “Ferdinand.” Ferdinand jolted in his seat.

“Y-yes, Edelgard?”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes, I do! Teaching isn’t hard, right Byleth?”

“No, teaching _is_ hard. I was a teacher from 1180 to 1185.”

“What?”

“I-I mean 1980 to 1985! Yeah.” Ferdinand sighed.

“Well, I guess you must be a better teacher than I am. But I am not bad, no?” Byleth sighed.

“Well…” 

“Anyways, Edelgard, you have hired a group of liars! Do you know what Jeritza was telling me the other day?” Edelgard shook her head.

“He was _lying_ about how parents died, isn’t that horrible?”

“I wasn’t lying!” Jeritza yelled at him. 

“Um, Ferdinand? That story was true,” Edelgard said. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

“What?” Edelgard sighed.

“Well, he thinks it’s true. He was in a plane crash, but only he and his sister survived. He did suffer some brain damage, though. Now he thinks that a murderous knight is living in his head and that a group of rabid raccoons killed his family-”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Jeritza said. “If you knew any better, you’d know that I was telling the truth! Okay, maybe the raccoon thing is a little farfetched, but the Death Knight is real! And he says he recognizes you from 1185!” Jeritza then proceeded to point at Byleth, who gulped

“Oh, I’m sorry that happened to you, Jeritza,” Ferdinand said. There was an awkward silence that seemed to be traveling from office to office before Hubert broke the silence.

“Ferdinand, would you like to accompany me to the local coffee shop?” Ferdinand lit up.

“Of course, Hubert! Byleth, I will be right back!” Before Byleth could say anything, Ferdinand jumped out of his seat and was already chatting up Hubert. Byleth sighed. 

“Dear Goddess, I can’t believe that I’m already 856 years old and getting taught by this idiot.”

_________________________

The barista didn’t say anything about how horrible Hubert looked. Coffee shops get weird-looking people all of the time.

Hubert didn’t wear suits too often. He only wore them on special occasions or when he felt like it. He used to wear them all of the time, 5 years ago. But it didn’t occur to Hubert that he hadn’t worn a suit in 2 years until he tried to tie his tie. That was when he started freaking out. He knew that being a nice before didn’t necessarily expand to _looking_ nice, but it still would add to the allure that he was an approachable person.

The only problem was that he looks horrible. Except Ferdinand seemed to like it, so he would deal with the uncomfortable tie for him.

“I have not seen you wear a tie in years, Hubert! And you have _two eyes!_ I don't think I've seen you with so many eyes.” Hubert chuckled. 

“What’s the occasion?”

 _I wanted to look nice for you._ “I wanted to look nice.” Ferdinand laughed. 

“For what?” _This is it, Hubert, just be a nice person…_

“Well, you always wear stupid clothes like this, so I thought there was a reason that you wear this crap.” Hubert started hurriedly apologizing at the same time Ferdinand laughed.

“Oh no, I’m sorry Ferdinand...I didn’t mean to say that.” Ferdinand frowned.

“Why are you apologizing?” Hubert didn’t know what to say for once.

“I’m never…”

“Hm?”

“I’m never nice to you. I should be nice to you. You deserve someone who will be nice to you.” There was a short silence before Ferdinand responded. “But you’re always nice to me, Hubert.” 

“No, I’m not, I’m horrible-”

“Hubert!” Ferdinand could feel himself getting madder. “You are not horrible. And I don’t know what you mean, it doesn’t matter if I don’t deserve you, I _want_ you.”

Ferdinand suddenly felt sick.

“I-I’m sorry, that was out of line-”

“Say it again.”

“Excuse me?”

“Can you say with confidence that I am not horrible? Do you think that I am capable of love? Of being _nice_ to someone? Tell me, right now.” Ferdinand didn’t miss a beat. 

“Hubert, you are not horrible. Do you know why I didn’t quit my job for all of those years? It’s because of you. You are one of the best men I’ve ever met. Your my...best friend, and I love-” Ferdinand stopped himself. “I, um.” They didn’t speak much after that, they only exchanged shy glances and looked down at their cups of coffee and tea. It seemed like a lost cause before Hubert finally broke the silence.

“Do you remember that time when you had drawn something that you did not want me to see?” Ferdinand nodded. “Yes, I believe so. What about it?”

“Well, I saw the drawing.” Ferdinand almost choked.

“W-what? You mean-”

“Yes, with the rat-man and Ferdinand von Aegir, the hero?” Ferdinand didn’t say or do anything except gawk at him. “I, um…”

“Do you still think that I’m a rat-man?” Ferdinand was about to officially move to the other side of the country before he saw that Hubert was holding back his laughter.

“Well...” Ferdinand blushed, and he pulled out his phone and showed Hubert what he had him saved as. 

“Charismatic Rat-Man?” Hubert read aloud. “That’s better than a rat-man, is it not?” Ferdinand laughed. “You are much better than a rat-man, Hubert von Vestra.” Ferdinand smiled. Hubert loves his smile. 

And before Hubert knew what he was doing, he pulled Ferdinand into a kiss. It was weird and awkward, neither of them seemed to know what they were doing. But it was perfect. Like Ferdinand. Ferdinand was perfect. And though it was foolish, Hubert needed him. He needed to know that _someone_ was there for him. He needed to know that _someone_ loved him as much as he loved them. And Hubert loved Ferdinand, even when he felt like hating him. Hubert also loved Ferdinand enough to know that Ferdinand didn’t need him.

Hubert pulled away. “I...I’m so sorry, I-”

“Why are you apologizing?” Ferdinand was _smiling._ But why?

“You said so yourself, I’m holding you back. I’m the reason why you didn’t quit even when you hated your job. You deserve more than this. I want you to be doing what you want to do-”

“Hubert.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t…” Ferdinand cleared his throat and blushed. “I know that you will berate me for this, but I don’t have a _plan_ for what I’m going to do after I quit for good, ” Hubert gawked at him.

“ _What?”_

“Hubert-”

“What do you mean you don’t have a plan? So you quit when you had no idea what you were doing?” Ferdinand shrugged. 

“I suppose, so. But that’s not the point-”

“Ferdinand, how inept are you?” Ferdinand laughed. 

“Hubert, I don’t know what my purpose in life is. Not yet. But I do know that I love you. And I have for a long time.” They didn’t speak for a minute.

“Edelgard...has plans. To change things. My loyalties lie with her. I believe in her cause, Ferdinand. My presence will not benefit you-” Ferdinand was the one who kissed him this time.

“Will you shut up and listen to what I have to say?” Ferdinand snapped. 

Hubert shut up.

“I don’t have a plan. I don’t know what Edelgard is thinking about ‘changing things.’ I don't know what you have to do with these plans.” Ferdinand smiled.

“And we have all the time in the world for plans, alright? And I want us to figure it out. I want to be with you when you and Edelgard take over the world, whether I’m part of this takeover or not.” Hubert laughed. “I think that taking over the world is an overstatement.”

“Whatever, alright? The thing is, I need you. Yes, I know that I could live without you but I would rather not. I-is that okay?” They were both very still before Hubert broke the silence. “Well, plans are overrated. I, for example, concocted a plan to be ‘nice’ to you and somehow be courageous enough to ask you on a date. That plan went horribly wrong.” Ferdinand laughed.

“Well, von Vestra, tell me more about this plan of yours? Does it have something to do with your strange attire?” Hubert sighed. 

“You’re going to have to sit down for this.” 

______________________________

_4:30 pm_

**_Sunshine:_ **

Hubie, can we talk about what happened at the coffee shop? At my house?

_4:31 pm_

**_Me:_ **

Perhaps. Maybe if you upgrade me to “Extremely smart and handsome rat-man.”

_4:32 pm_

**_Sunshine:_ **

I can’t believe that you would say that to me! I will upgrade you to Handsome Rat-Man and Handsome ONLY. No other options, I’m afraid.

_4:32 pm_

**_Me:_ **

Then maybe I won’t come.

_4:33 pm_

**_Sunshine:_ **

Fine! I give in. Or perhaps you can be the King Rat and I am your loyal subject. 

_4:44 pm_

**_Me:_ **

I thought that Ferdinand von Aegir was trying to defeat the Rat-Man.

_4:45 pm_

**_Sunshine:_ **

Change of plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone that read up to here, I'm so grateful that anyone is even reading this lol. I know that I'm not a professional or that good, but if you liked it, I'm glad that I made something that people enjoy!


End file.
